The Crash
by Miss Chucifritta Ballerina
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda get in a car crash. Will they all make it or will one of them die. Please read and reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

"Is this the end of my life said a very frantic lizzie miguire ". Miranda sanchez said," lizzie you and me are going to be okay". The group of friends had been driving and they got in a crash. They seemed like they were all fine but Miranda and lizzie maybe had some serious injurys. The group were talking to each other like they were still driving around and joking. Lizzie remembered she had her cell phone with her. She took It out and called jo and sam miguire her parents. She told them they had gotten In a crash and she had no clue how serious it was. Jo franticly said, "lizzie is everyone okay". "Miranda and Gordo have both been talking to me"." Well lizzie that is a good sign and I will be there as soon as I possible can". Jo told Sam and Lizzies brother matt what had happened. The parents and Matt got in the car and tried to get to where lizzie and her friends were. Jo took out her cell phone to call Miranda and Gordo's parents." Hello" Mrs. Sanchez said. "Hi thi s is Jo miguire and Lizzie , Gordo , and Miranda were in an accident and you may want to get down to the crash site". "Jo are they okay." " I don't know just hurry down here", she said telling her the address of the crash. Meanwhille, back in the car, lizzie was telling Miranda and Gordo that they were all going to make it and that everything would be okay. Just then the friends saw Lizzie's mom pull up. Jo Miguire had called 911. She did not know how Lizzie and her friends were doing. The crash was worse than she had thought. Lizzie seemed okay when she called. Still Jo thought that could have been when the crash had just happened and Lizzie could have passed out or something after that. The Ambulance pulled up and tried to get Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo out of the car. They got them out without trouble. The ambulance then pulled out to go to the hospital.


	2. The hospital

The Crash Chapter 2

Author notes: I don't own anybody. Disney owns the characters.

The ambulance had just pulled up to the hospital. Everyone seemed okay but they had no clue how serious it was until the docters checked them over. Miranda looked as though she was sleeping witch they didn't think was good. The parents and Matt were all sitting there worriedly. The docter came out and asked them if they were the family of the three teenagers in a car crash. They said they were. Well I have good news and I have bad news. The parents looked at the docter with worried looks on there faces. The two girls Mjranda Sanchez and Lizzie Miguire just have a couple of simple injurys like brokens bones and bruises and stuff. David Gordon is In critcal condition and he may not make it. All of the parents cried in relief and sadness. The docter then continued to say that Gordo was in a coma and that the two girls were going to be kept or night for observation, The hardest part was going to tell Lizzie and Miranda about Gordo.


	3. The news

The Crash Chapter 3

Author notes: I don't own anybody. Disney owns the characters.

Miranda and Lizzie were in the same hospital room there beds right next to each other. They were wondering why Gordo was not laying right next to them. Miranda and Lizzie's mom's walked into the room just then. "Miranda, Lizzie", Jo Miguire said. "Yes', replied Lizzie and Miranda. "Gordo is in a coma and they do not know if he will wake up", said Jo. Lizzie and Miranda started crying uncontrolably. "You guys can come home tomorrow", continued Maria Miranda's mom. The parents left to go home. Miranda said, "Lizzie I thought that Gordo was fine." "Yeah he seemed just fine after it happened," Lizzie said. "I guess that he was in a coma after we talked to him", Lizzie hoped that Gordo was okay. They had started dating 2 months ago when they got home from Rome. Lizzie did not know that her mom had called Isabella to tell her what had happened. Lizzie had been keeping in touch with Isabella. Lizzie and Miranda softly cried themselves to sleep hoping there would be good news about Gordo when they woke up.


	4. A suprise

The Crash Chapter 4

Author notes: I don't own anybody. Disney owns the characters.

Lizzie and Miranda woke up wondering about Gordo. Maria Sanchez came in the room , "Lizzie, Miranda there is someone here to see you". Isabella Paricucci famous Rome singer came into the room. "Ciao Lizzie", Isabella said to her American friend. "Ciao Izz", Lizzie said. "Sorry to hear about Gordo". Isabella continued to talk , "Palo actually liked Gordo". "In fact Palao came with me". Walking into the room was Palao Vessari Isabella's ex singing partner. Isabella started to explain , "Palao felt sorry for the way that he treated you in Rome". Palao said,"Sorry Lizze". The singing duo walked out. Jo Maguire walked in. "They do not expect Gordo to make It", she said. Lizzie and Miranda cried. Suddenly, Gordos mom walked in and told them Gordo was awake. Lizzie and Miranda demanded that they could see him. Meanwhille, Kate Sanders was about to make a surprise visit to see Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.


	5. Gordo

The Crash Chapter 5

Author notes: I don't own anybody. Disney owns the characters.

Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft walked into the hospital. Kate could not believe that she was going in to see if her enemies were okay. Ethan then saw Mrs. Miguire walking towards them. "Kate, Ethan, are you two comeing up to see Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo." "Yeah Mrs. Miguire," Kate answered. Kate and Ethan followed Mrs. Miguire up to Lizzie's and Miranda's room. When they walked in Lizzie and Miranda were crying. Jo said, "Why are you guys crying". Lizzie answered sobbing uncontrollably Gordo was never awake that is what people do when they are in comas." Miranda said," Gordos parents knew he wouldn't wake up so the docters pulled life support out." Lizzie said," Gordo should be dead in the next hour or two." Gordo's mom ran into the room. She said, " Girls Gordo is dying and the docters want to two to see him before he dies." Miranda and Lizze sobbing get up off of there beds ( they weren't hurt that bad) and quietly walk to the room Gordo is in. When they walk in Gordo opens his eyes just for a second. "Lizzie I love you", he says quietly. The docters told them it was normal for the person to wake up before they die and say something. Just then on April 4. 2005 David Gordon took his last breath at 5:00 p.m. Lizzie and Miranda were heartbroken. They went back to there room and cried until they finally slept. Kate told Ethan, "I know I never liked them but I feel bad for Lizzie and Miranda."


End file.
